


A Very Hernst Valentine's Day

by musicalkiddo



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, but it communicates the point of the story so whatever, cynical hanschen helps hopeless romantic ernst cheer up about being single on v-day, i still cannot fucking title anything so sorry that this is dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6096842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicalkiddo/pseuds/musicalkiddo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I just mean some of us don’t fuck everyone on campus.  Some of us want that ‘romance,’ all of it.  Fancy dinners, roses, overpriced chocolate.  All of it.”</p>
<p>(Previously uploaded on my Tumblr (springbroadway) on actual Valentine's Day)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Oh my god, are you going to mope all night?” Hanschen snapped, slamming his laptop shut and glaring at his roommate, who had just let out his thousandth dramatic sigh before taking another swig of red wine from the bottle.

If looks could kill, Ernst would be dealing with a dead roommate in addition to his rapidly growing buzz.  “Yes,” he spat back, drinking more wine and making a face as he swallowed.

“It’s a stupid fucking holiday, Ernst.  Played up by Hallmark and all the stupid idiots who believe monogamy is an achievable goal for humans when, in reality, it’s all bullshit.  Humans aren’t meant to be tied down like that.  We’re not fucking lobsters, okay?  Life isn’t a sitcom episode.  All you do when you watch all those movies you watch is fool yourself into thinking your life should be as good as all the scripted shit.  And you know all the chocolate they’re selling today will be like 80% off in stores tomorrow?  It’s so fucking stupid, all of it.”

Ernst passed the blond the bottle of wine and watched him swallow a mouthful.  “Did Anna break up with you?” he asked.

Hanschen laughed, a sharp, short sound that sounded like it caused him some kind of pain.  “There was nothing to break up.”

“Did she… you know… like, stop sleeping with you?  Or whatever?”

“We’ve gone our separate ways, yes.  Not that it matters though.  I don’t care.”

“Didn’t you make a dinner reservation for tonight though?” Ernst asked.  Hanschen took another sip.  “I heard you on the phone.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Hanschen repeated.  “I would have just shelled out a bunch of cash in an attempt at the socially defined idea of ‘romance,’ which men only work towards in order to fuck a person.  And I was fucking her anyway, so it doesn’t matter.”

Ernst took the bottle back.  “Well, not all of us are like that.”

“Like what?”

“You know.  Like you.”

“What am I like, Ernst?” Hanschen moved from his desk chair to sit next to Ernst on the taller boy’s bed.

“Cynical,” he paused.  “And, you know… Sexually active.”

Hanschen burst into laughter.  “Sexually active?  What are you, my fucking doctor?”

Ernst blushed, his whole face turning red.  Hanschen watched the color creep down his roommate’s neck.  He took the bottle from his hand.

“I just mean some of us don’t fuck everyone on campus.  Some of us want that ‘romance,’ all of it.  Fancy dinners, roses, overpriced chocolate.  All of it.”  The air quotes he used made Hanschen feel kind of like crap.  “Not all of us think being wanted is a bad thing.”  He took the wine back.

“Oh believe me,” Hanschen moved a little closer to Ernst, “I like to be wanted.”  Ernst’s blush deepened, and Hanschen felt kind of proud.  He wouldn’t have thought his roommate could have been any more flushed than he already was.

“That’s not what I mean.  Obviously you’re wanted, I mean-”

“Obviously?”

“What?”

“You said I’m _obviously_ wanted.”  Hanschen pulled the bottle from Ernst’s tight grip and put it gently on the floor.  “What’s so obvious?” he glanced briefly at Ernst’s crotch before meeting his eyes.

“I just meant that, like, people like you.  You know, generally, you’re…” he trailed off when he noticed Hanschen was watching his lips form each word.  “Wantable,” he finished.

Hanschen put a hand on Ernst’s thigh.  “I’m sorry you’re lonely tonight,” he murmured.  “I don’t understand it, but I am sorry it’s happening.”

“Well, I appreciate your almost empathy.”

Hanschen laughed a little.  “I’m also sorry I can’t make it all the way to empathy.”

“That’s okay.” Ernst was afraid to move a muscle because Hanschen’s face was terrifyingly close to his own.  “At least you tried.”

“Is there anything else I could do to make you feel better?” His hand was moving slowly up Ernst’s thigh, and the brunette felt like expensive chocolate left in a pocket- like he was melting.

“I’m pretty tired, actually.  I, um, drank a lot of wine.  Would you mind if we turn off the light maybe? You can keep your desk lamp on if you’re gonna stay up, I just think maybe I’ll go to bed.”

“We can turn the light off.” Hanschen stood up slowly and flipped the switch before making his way back to Ernst’s bed.  “Is that better?” he whispered into the dim room, his desk lamp glowing behind him and making him look like he had a halo.

“It’s darker,” Ernst observed.  He wanted to kick himself.  Hanschen being so damn close made him feel stupid, like he didn’t know what to say.

“It feels more intimate, doesn’t it?”

“Where’d that wine go?” Ernst asked, scooting away from Hanschen, who just followed him over.

“We don’t need it.”

“Well I don’t know if it’s a matter of _need_ , but maybe if I could just…”

Hanschen put a hand on his arm to stop him.  “Look, I know I haven’t exactly been a great roommate-”

“There have been a lot of, shall we say, socks on the door so far this year,” Ernst interrupted.  “I’ve spent of a lot of nights in the lounge.”

“But I want to make it up to you,” Hanschen purred, powering through Ernst’s jab.  “And seeing as we both know I have a pretty limited skill set, I thought maybe…” and then he was kissing Ernst’s neck.

“Oh,” said Ernst.  “Okay.”

“It’s okay?” Hanschen didn’t remove his mouth from Ernst’s soft skin, so his words were muffled, but Ernst could tell he meant it.

“Yeah.  It’s good.”

Hanschen kissed his way to Ernst’s mouth, sucking on his jaw en route before slipping his tongue between the other boy’s lips.  Ernst moaned into the kiss, burying his hands in Hanschen’s hair.  It was soft, even softer than he imagined it would be.  The expensive conditioner he’d been warned not to use the first day Hanschen moved into the dorm was paying off.

Ernst snapped back to reality when he felt a hand fumbling at his belt.  He pulled away from Hanschen’s mouth and looked down.

“Oh, do you not want me to…”

“No!  No, I mean, I want you to.”

“Everyone wants me, right?” Hanschen chuckled, undoing Ernst’s belt and unbuttoning his jeans in record time.

Ernst put a hand over Hanschen’s.  “This isn’t like that.”

“What are you talking about?” Hanschen didn’t stop, moving Ernst’s hand away and rubbing him over his boxers.

“I don’t just, like, want to have sex with you.  I don’t like just having sex with people.” Ernst had his eyes closed, and it was everything he could do to keep talking when he just wanted to moan at how good Hanschen’s hand felt.  “Shit.  I want to have sex with you.  Let’s have sex, please.  But it’s not just that.  I don’t just _want_ you, I-.”

“You don’t have to keep talking,” Hanschen prompted, kissing Ernst’s neck again, hand moving under his underwear and pumping slowly.

“I just want you to know that for a while now I’ve-”

“Look, Ernst, you’re going to regret this when you’re sober enough as it is, don’t say anything you wouldn’t say without the help of a certain red friend.”

“Okay,” Ernst surrendered, leaning back onto the bed and allowing the feeling of Hanschen’s hand on his hardening dick take over.  He had to admit, it was the best feeling he’d ever allowed to consume his entire being.  He could feel nothing else in his life and still be happy, as long as he got to feel more of this, more of-

Hanschen’s mouth was on his cock, and he changed his mind about the handjob thing.  The blond pulled his boxers down to his ankles and got on his knees on the floor, grabbing Ernst’s hips to pull him towards the edge of the bed in order to get a better angle.  If the handjob had been paradise, the blowjob was heaven.  Ernst was dead and this was his reward for avoiding sin all those years after his mother put the fear of hell into him.  

He didn’t realize he was bucking into Hanschen’s mouth until his roommate’s hands were on his hips, holding him in place.  “Sorry,” he moaned, and he could feel Hanschen smile around him.

Having spent most of his teenage years orgasming only in his dreams, Ernst had relatively low stamina.  Before long he was twisting his fingers into his extra-long twin sized comforter and curling his toes, trying everything to hold on a little longer before he had to say, “Hanschen, I’m close, I’m…”

Hanschen pulled off, gazing up at Ernst in the dark room.  He licked his lips as his hand slid back up Ernst’s leg, wrapping back around him.

Ernst came into Hanschen’s hand, and he kind of couldn’t believe he wasn’t hooking up with boys all through high school.  All those wasted opportunities…

“That was amazing,” he murmured, watching Hanschen grab a box of tissues off his desk and wipe his hand off.

“Oh yeah?” Hanschen asked lightly, like he was barely paying attention, pulling out a second tissue to wipe Ernst off gently.

“Should I…?” Ernst asked, gesturing to Hanschen’s pants.

“No, that’s okay.  You seem tired.”

“Are you sure?” Ernst asked, eyes closing.

Hanschen laughed softly, pulling Ernst’s boxers back up for him and swinging his legs onto the bed.  “I’m sure.  You can return the favor some other time.”

“Oh, I will,” Ernst promised enthusiastically.  “For sure.”

“You should go to sleep.”  There was no answer, just the sound of heavy breathing evening out as Ernst took the suggestion to heart.  “Happy Valentine’s Day, Ernst,” Hanschen whispered, kissing him on the forehead before picking up the bottle of wine and taking a long swig.


	2. Chapter 2

Ernst woke up on February 15th with a pounding headache. His roommate didn’t appear to be home, a fact about which Ernst was eternally grateful given the events of the previous night. His head was spinning too much to even think about what happened, he just wanted to brush the taste of death out of his mouth and curl up with a Netflix documentary. In fact, he was so focused on this plan that, while making his stumbled way to the bathroom, he managed to miss the bouquet of roses placed carefully on his desk.

. . . 

Hanschen sat alone in his favorite coffee shop, staring at his phone. Ernst was usually an early riser, one of those seize the day types, but who knew what a hangover would do to his sleep schedule. Hanschen had never seen him get drunk like that before- his roommate was usually so well behaved, so wholesome. He kind of felt like he should be arrested for what he'd done. Hanschen had known about Ernst’s crush on him since the day they'd moved into the dorm, but he'd sworn not to do anything about it. No matter how cute Ernst was. No matter how sweet he was about bringing Gatorade and microwave soup home that time Hanschen got sick last semester. No matter how sad he looked on Valentine's Day. Dammit.

Ernst was a nice, naive boy from a small town, taking classes in religious studies and painting. Hanschen wasn't good for him, couldn't be good for him. It was one thing for them to hang out a little, to get dinner sometimes, or study together, or go to campus events. That didn't mean anything, that didn't guarantee Ernst getting his heart broken by Hanschen, who had never been in a committed relationship but had slept with practically his entire Intro to Psych class. When he snuck out of the room this morning to buy the roses, he wasn't sure if he meant them as an apology or a proposal, which is why he was waiting so desperately for his phone to buzz.

He had to know what Ernst thought. Once he knew what the other boy wanted, he could decide if he wanted it too. That felt like the easiest way to do it. But his phone wasn't buzzing.

 . . .

Ernst ended up falling asleep again before he could even decide on a movie. He vaguely wondered where Hanschen was, but he felt too shitty to really worry. He'd think about it later, he decided, letting his eyes shut. His head felt like it was full of flaming rocks, and he’d do anything to avoid remembering Hanschen’s lips on him. It was too much, he’d felt too much.

When he woke up a few hours later and Hanschen still wasn’t back, Ernst started to get concerned. Despite the fact that his body still felt like shit, he had to at least consider the events of last night. Why had Hanschen done that? He’d never once shown any interest in Ernst, at least not like that. And Ernst hadn’t exactly been totally subtle about how hot he thought his roommate was, so there had definitely been opportunities. But nothing, never, until last night.

Ernst started to worry that he’d been pushy about it or something. After all, he could hardly remember certain chunks of the evening. Maybe he’d forced Hanschen. To be fair though, that was really only likely to happen in a parallel universe. Ernst was blushing just thinking about getting his first blowjob, and Hanschen went down on like 10 people a week. But Ernst didn’t remember Hanschen forcing him either, so he was back at square one.

He wanted to just text Hanschen and ask him to come back to the room, to get it over with. Hanschen would tell him it was a one time thing, and they’d go back to being roommates, and it would be awkward, and they’d each find someone else to live with next year.

But as long as Ernst didn’t text him, he could pretend it was something real. That maybe Hanschen was his Valentine, or at least had the potential to be. Hanschen would come back on his own eventually, and Ernst would face reality then.

 . . .

Ernst spent the day in the room, leaving only to meet the pizza guy at the door at lunch time. He made a mental note to never ever get drunk again. It wasn’t worth how terrible he felt, physically and emotionally. No matter what he did, he couldn’t stop wondering what Hanschen was going to say to him.

The actual reunion was less eventful than Ernst had been expecting. Around four o’clock, he heard Hanschen’s ID sliding in the door and then a quiet creak as the door first opened and then closed. When he looked up from his computer, the blonde boy was standing in the front of the room, staring at him.

“Hey,” Hanschen said quietly.

God, Ernst wanted to kiss him. He shut his eyes before responding. “Hey.”

“How, um… How are you feeling?” Hanschen asked.

“A little messed up.”

Hanschen chuckled. “That makes sense.”

“You didn’t warn me this would happen.” Hanschen was still standing in front of the door, so Ernst patted the bed next to him. The blonde came over and sat cautiously. “I didn’t realize it would be this bad.”

“Just keep drinking water,” Hanschen suggested. Ernst nodded like this was good advice, even though he’d been doing that all day. When he realized Ernst wasn’t going to say anything, Hanschen sighed. “I kind of thought you’d text me.”

“I wasn’t sure if I should. I wasn’t sure, like, what you meant exactly.”

“I just thought of you when I saw them.”

“What are you talking about?” Ernst wasn’t sure if his hangover was making him confused or if Hanschen wasn’t making sense.

“What are _you_ talking about?”

Ernst blushed. “You know! Last night, when you…” he made a vague gesture towards his crotch, too shy to put words to the action.

“Oh.” Hanschen stood up and walked over to Ernst’s desk, picking up the roses. “I was talking about these.”

“Oh my god,” Ernst gasped. “They’re gorgeous!”

“They’ve been here all day,” Hanschen pointed out.

“I had a lot on my mind.”

“Well, here.” Unsure what to do, Hanschen handed the bouquet to Ernst, who buried his nose among the petals. “And about, um, the other thing…” Ernst knew it was bad if even Hanschen didn’t want to use all the dirty words. “I’m really sorry.” Ernst pulled his face away from the sweet smelling flowers. “You were sad and drunk, and I feel like such an asshole for just like… you know.”

“Oh.” Ernst put the flowers down next to him and looked down at his hands, wrapped tightly around each other.

“What’s wrong?”

“I just wasn’t sure if you meant anything by it or not. But it makes sense, what you’re saying. Sorry for, like, getting drunk and making you do that.”

Shit. “Ernst, no, that’s not what I meant. You didn’t make me do anything, I promise. Everything that happened… I wanted it. I wanted you. That’s why I feel so bad, because I was selfish about it. And you’re a good guy, Ernst, and you didn’t deserve that.”

“But I want you too. I told you I want you, didn’t I? And you told me to shut up.” He laughed once, a short and cold sound that sounded nothing like his usual bell-like giggles.

“Want?” Hanschen sat back down next to Ernst on the bed.

“We’ve been over this,” Ernst said bitterly. “You don’t have to, like, rub it in.” He wasn’t sure if that’s what Hanschen was even doing, but he knew he didn’t like whatever it was. He wished he had a time machine so he could go back and just go to the stupid singles mixer the school had thrown last night.

“Want,” Hanschen repeated, “present tense?”

“What?”

“You still want me. You like me!” There was a hint of teasing in his voice, but he looked at Ernst like he was deadly serious.

“Maybe a little,” Ernst mumbled, squeezing his hands together even tighter.

“You never said anything.”

“I let you give me a blowjob.” His voice was harsh, harsher than Hanschen had ever heard him. And when he spit out the last word like a dagger, Hanschen realized just how big of a deal it was to Ernst. It wasn’t just that it was a rare event for him, it was that it truly meant something. To Ernst, sex wasn’t just sex. It was deeper, meaningful. And Hanschen was an asshole.

He took Ernst’s hands with his own. “I didn’t realize,” he admitted. “I’m sorry.”

“Whatever.”

“Ernst. Come on.” Ernst raised his head to look at Hanschen, whose face was very close to his own. “I didn’t mean to, like, take anything from you. I truly just wanted to cheer you up, because I care about you, and I didn’t think. I’m sorry.”

“I forgive you,” Ernst whispered. And then he did something he’d never done in his entire life- he made the first move. He grinned when Hanschen kissed him back, which made Hanschen grin, and then their kiss was more touching smiles than anything else, and they had to pull away. “Actually, there’s one condition,” Ernst decided.

“For your forgiveness?” Hanschen asked. Ernst nodded. “I’ll do anything.”

“You have to let me tell people you were my Valentine.”

Hanschen groaned and kissed Ernst on the cheek. “Every instinct in my body is telling me to say no,” he warned, “but I’ll do it. Tell people whatever you want, as long as I get to…” he demonstrated what he wanted by kissing Ernst again, this time very seriously, with tongue. Ernst, having decided he’d asked enough from Hanschen, kissed back with as emotion as he could muster with the light throb a hangover still pounding in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to i-love-your-light on tumblr for requesting a sequel to my V-Day fic :)

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said before, this was already posted a while ago on Tumblr, but I have a sequel in the works and want to be able to connect it to this one as Chapter 2, so I'm adding it here as well.
> 
> Feel free to hmu with thoughts/reviews/prompts any time <3


End file.
